


Stillness Is The Move

by turnyourankle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, D/s, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sub Harry, and still it's sappy as fuck, thigh fucking, this is literally... just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fails to follow instructions and requires punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness Is The Move

**Author's Note:**

> I owe many thanks to [veronicahague](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicahague) for the beta <3\. 
> 
> If someone had told me months ago that the first Larry fic I would post would be a D/s PWP I would have laughed endlessly. And yet... here we are. 
> 
> This is for Kati, who is the worst kind of enabler.

The first thing Louis notices is the rumpled sheets.

Harry is naked on all fours on the bed, just like Louis left him. His back and arms are as straight as ever, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. His form is perfect, as always.

But the sheets, those have definitely been disturbed. He'd left them taut but now there are wrinkles by Harry's knees.

Louis doesn't say anything as he walks into the room, bare feet not making any sound on the hardwood, but from the shift in Harry's back muscles, he knows his presence has been felt.

Harry inhales sharply when Louis sits down, the mattress dipping under him. He rubs his palm against Harry’s ribs as they expand and contract with each breath. It's louder, shakier now that Louis is there, right next to him. 

"Baby, have you been good, hmm?" He asks, and Harry knows better than to look at him, or answer. He blinks slowly and then closes his eyes, squeezing them shut. He must still hope that Louis hasn’t noticed his little transgression. 

A whine escapes when Louis pinches him. Not enough to bruise, just enough to be noticed.

"Have you?" Louis asks again, but he doesn't expects a response. 

He drops his hand and reaches under Harry's belly, knuckles grazing against his cock before patting the bed where the sheets are particularly bunched up. He smooths out the fabric and lingers at a damp spot.

He rubs his thumb against the damp fabric, and lets a confused hum out, feigning surprise. 

"Baby, what's this?" As if Louis couldn't tell that Harry hadn't followed instructions as soon as he stepped into the room. He can read him perfectly well; that's the whole point. 

A shiver runs over Harry's spine, his hair shifting slightly as he takes a breath. He know's he's been caught. Louis tucks the loose strands of Harry’s hair back so he can look at his profile properly. 

"You have permission to speak."

Harry's face crumples at that, as if he wanted to avoid explaining himself. 

"Harry," Louis chastises, pinching the nape of his neck.

"You weren't here..."

"Yes, I told you to wait. I didn't give you a timeline, did I?"

Harry shakes his head. 

"Do you know how long I was gone?" Harry's skin seems covered in goose flesh as he caresses his shoulder blades, pushing his weight down to make sure Harry's form remains correct. He stays still under the pressure.

"No."

"So I could have been gone five minutes. You couldn't even wait for five minutes?" 

He was definitely gone longer than five minutes. Harry doesn’t need to know that, though; it’s besides the point.

He pinches the skin just below Harry's shoulder blade and Harry whimpers in response, his shoulders trembling. It could be Louis’ words, or that particular spot; Louis will find out eventually. "You were so impatient you just had to hump the sheets. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I'm sorry," Harry says, but he doesn't actually sound sorry. It's probably impossible to be really sorry about anything in the state he's in.

"I think you want to be punished." He pinches him again and Harry whimpers. Harry bites his lip and lets his head hang low. "Listen to you."

Louis crawls fully onto the bed, kneeling behind Harry and gripping his hips with his hands, thumbs pushing into his flesh firmly. Harry pushes back instinctively, his entire body yearning for more of Louis' touch. 

Louis is hard already, erection straining against his joggers, and he pushes against the cleft of Harry’s arse, making sure he can feel how much he wants him.

“What did I say you’d get tonight, if you behaved?”

Harry grinds back, circling his hips lightly. “Your tongue, your cock, and then your tongue again.” He swallows. “Until I couldn’t come anymore.”

“Mhm, I thought you wanted that. But I guess you don’t, do you?”

Harry gasps. His legs go slack when Louis gets in a particularly pointed thrust, his fabric covered cock rubbing just over his rim. “I do.”

"You're not going to get that, though." Louis pulls back and gives Harry a light slap on the back of his thigh, making sure he straightens back up. Harry yelps, but moves ever so slightly into the touch. That's what he thought. 

Harry's silence is palpable before Louis speaks. Harry clenches his cheeks when Louis cups them. "What?"

"Change of plans."

Louis moves his hand below Harry's hip, circling his cock. It's been hard this whole time, and he can tell from Harry's wheeze that his touch is both welcomed and overwhelming. He's still, even as Louis strokes him, and moves to palm his balls, skin rough beneath his fingers.  
He squeezes the base tightly before letting go.

"I know what you want. You want to to be spanked. You think that’s punishment enough." He slaps him again, this time closer to his hip, and Harry’s entire body jerks. That’s how badly he’s aching for it. 

"But this isn't about what you want, is it?"

Harry shakes his head, now lowered even more. His shoulders are trembling under the weight of holding himself up. He's so incredibly beautiful like this. He’s hit with a pinch of regret that he won’t get to eat him out tonight, he’d probably beg and writhe beautifully under his mouth. Another time. 

"Is it?" Louis asks again.

"No, sir."

"Mhm," Louis hums, and presses a kiss to the spot where he slapped Harry earlier. He shifts on the bed, moving up to the headboard where he can watch Harry head on, Their pillows are all gathered and he leans back against them casually. He waits until Harry makes eye contact before speaking. "So what should I do with you, then?"

Harry blinks, knowing better than to answer. His stance is still locked, cock heavy between his spread legs, redder than earlier, the slit shiny with precome. His hairline is damp with sweat, and Louis strokes his brow tenderly.

He pretends to consider his alternatives, using the source to study the way Harry's eyelashes clump as he blinks.

"Since you're so keen on the bed, why don't you fuck the sheets?"

Harry doesn't waste any time, hips collapsing onto the bed, legs sliding over the sheets for purchase as he thrusts into it. 

"How does that feel?" Louis asks, trying to keep his voice detached. It probably shouldn’t turn him on so much, watching Harry try to get friction going against the sheets, but he whines desperately, eyes still locked with his. 

His hand is still cupping Harry's face, but that's their only point of contact. Harry turns into it, mouthing at his palm. He's not supposed to, they both know, but then Harry also knows Louis craves his touch. That’s why he’s sitting on the bed, instead of using the desk chair. Only watching is almost a punishment for Louis as well. 

"Would a pillow help?" Louis asks, hands poised over one of their decorative pillows. Harry's eyes flit over his face, and then down his body before shaking his head. His shoulders tremble as he keeps thrusting onto the sheets, legs sliding helplessly behind him.

Louis has to control his breathing as he watches him struggle. His cock is throbbing now, and his skin is itching to reach out and touch Harry, soothe him and whisper how amazing he is. How perfect. He’s grateful he has the pillow in his hands, so he can squeeze it tightly. "You didn't even look at it," Louis scolds.

Harry turns away, tongue lolling out of his open mouth before he closes his eyes. He's almost still; arse clenched as he grinds into the bed in small circular motions. Louis has to swallow and look away from him, lest he give up and properly fuck Harry into the sheets. It's a good thing he can't actually see Harry's cock leaking against the sheets, his abs twitching as he works himself into them. He would never be able to control himself then.

"I want you," Harry speaks, voice hoarse. It seems to have taken him a big effort.

"I told you we changed the plans. Because you couldn't be patient and stay still." 

Harry's face is hot under his gaze but he doesn't turn away, licking his lips. "I missed you."

Louis replaces the pillow behind his back, taking the opportunity to shift his weight. His entire groin is aching. "You missed me for five minutes?"

Harry shakes his head, and fists his hand in the sheets. He wants to reach out and touch him, he can probably tell that Louis is painfully hard and would succumb the moment their skin would meet. 

"I always miss you," Harry says in a broken gasp, and then quietly, "please."

It could be a ploy, but even if it is, it's a sincere one. Harry's not capable of lying to save his life, especially not when he's like this. He takes a deep breath to gather himself, allowing the desperate _want_ in his chest to dissipate.

"You can touch me."

Harry collapses completely on the bed, and his fingers pry at Louis' joggers. His palm pressing against Louis' erection through the fabric. Louis bites back a moan and lets Harry do what he wants, passively observing him. 

His joggers are peeled off carefully, and Harry nuzzles each inch of skin as it's exposed. 

"Lou..." Harry sounds reverent, his cheek hot against Louis' hipbone. His hair tickles Louis' thighs as he moves down, not letting Louis move at all as he removes his joggers and gets off the bed, putting them away. 

He looks unsteady on his legs, a slight wobble to his knees. Louis has to squeeze his cock to calm himself down, he's throbbing already and he's barely been touched. But that shouldn't be anything new.

Harry returns to bed with an already opened bottle of lube. His hands tremble as he pours it out over the inside of Louis' thighs. His breathing is heavy as he spreads it out, fingers soft against his inner thighs. 

Harry’s hands find the bite mark from earlier, fingers gentle as they circle around it. He wants to add another, Louis can tell from the small smirk on his face. Louis inhales sharply His cock twitches in his hand as he mutters, "Behave."

He just smiles brighter at that, but gives up his ministrations. Another day, he’ll add another bite mark to Louis’ collection. 

He settles himself over Louis lap, tucking his cock between Louis' thighs. He exhales sharply when Louis closes his legs tightly around him. 

The entire line of Harry's back seems to relax as he starts to move, thrusting between Louis’ legs. He starts to babble incoherently when Louis brushes his hair back so he can watch his face.

"The most beautiful boy in the world, and you're happy just to fuck my thighs, aren't you?"

"Yes." Harry gasps and squeezes his eyes shut. 

"You're just happy to get any part of me?"

"Yes." Harry's face contorts and his thrusts speed up. "Anything, anything, Lou, just want you all the time."

"Mhm, lucky me." It comes out more fond than he expects, and Harry's eyes blink open. They're glassy and dark as they lock with his. His breathing and thrusts are both erratic. Louis does his best to tense his thighs watching as Harry gasps and his face slackens. His hips jerk against his legs, and cries out weakly, spent and oversensitive. Louis can feel the back of his thighs getting damp as Harry comes and fucks through the mess.

Harry leans his head down against Louis' chest, collecting himself for a minute, before sliding off of him.

"Thank you." 

Louis is still hard, impossibly so. He could tell Harry to suck him or jerk him off, but that wouldn't fit with the punishment. He swipes against his thighs, gathering some lube and wraps his hand around his cock. 

Harry watches him, doe eyed, licking his lips. Louis hand moves faster under his attention, clicking over his cock as he pumps away and God, if Harry keeps looking at him like that he'll never last. He looks completely wrecked, and he was barely touched. Red spots high on his cheeks, lips swollen from biting down on them.

"Lou...please." 

“Begging for more so soon?” He tries to joke, but it’s stifled and raw. 

Harry looks up, pleading, and it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that Louis shouldn't do it-- he just can't deny Harry this. He shifts his weight just enough that he can lean in closer to Harry’s face, pushing the head of his cock against his lips. 

Just a nudge, and that's all it takes for Harry to suck down the head of his cock, tongue lapping hungrily at the slit, and moving down to caress the dip below the crown. It sends a thrum of pleasure through all of his nerves, belly igniting and he has to grit his teeth to remain still. His hand is still wrapped around the base, and it’s the only thing keeping him from coming already. 

He won't last long. Louis should make him work for it but it's impossible with Harry looking like this,sucking at him like there's nothing else he'd rather be doing. His whole body limp and spent, but his mouth--- his goddamn mouth holding on to his cock like it's a lifeline.

He holds on to Harry's head, fingers pushing into his hair, so he can look at his face. His eyes glassy but bright, alert. 

"Baby, what did I do to deserve you?" Louis can't help but ask, reverently. Harry blinks up at him before a grunt makes it through his body. He's staying still, lips and tongue the only thing moving. 

Louis is too far gone to care, sparks igniting at the tip of his toes, fingers and quickly all throughout his body. His dick is so hot, and he can hardly distinguish the pleasure from the pain, Harry's little sucks growing desperate as he groans around him.

He wants to be used, and Louis can only oblige, hips stuttering of their own accord, chasing more. Harry blinks as Louis thrusts into his mouth, lips curled around him obscenely. This is the most serene Louis ever sees him; when he's just waiting to be used. 

"Baby, love you so much," he says, he has to say it. He can't believe he get this, gets Harry this way.

The way he stays still is all the declaration he needs, and Louis quickly continues to thrust, unable to control his movements. His hands are still wrapped around Harry's head, guiding him, making sure he's not choking-- at least no more than he wants to.

Harry's hand is curled around Louis' thigh, ready to pinch him if it becomes too much, if he needs to breathe. His eyes are watering, but his grip remains loose, stroking along Louis’ skin tenderly. 

It's just-- it's too much. He watches as Harry's nostrils flare on an inhale and he gurgles around his dick. He love his boy so much, so, so goddamn much. He's the only person Louis could do this for, take care of like this, and just-- it’s too much.

Harry knows he's close-- of fucking course he does, and his tongue curls around him in just the right way to set all his nerves ablaze. Louis can't control himself, hips jerking against Harry and pressing his cock into his mouth as deep as it'll go. Warm spurts coating his throat. He’s gasping as Harry swallows him down hungrily, tongue soft against the underside of his cock.

"You could just make me come on command, couldn't you?" He asks, but he doesn't expect an answer, Harry is still patiently sucking his cock as it softens, tongue gentle around the crown and slit before he pulls off. He kisses the base, and then proceeds to kiss his way up Louis' chest, pushing his shirt up along the way.

Louis gets the hint, grabbing the hem and pulling it off. "If you wanted me naked you should've just said." 

Harry tips his head at that but doesn't speak. He pulls Louis in closer, arms circling around his chest. 

He's reluctant when Louis offers him a bottle of water, having to move away, but allows it to be tipped to his mouth, swallowing dutifully around the liquid, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"There you go,” Louis soothes him as Harry takes the bottle from him. He leans back to pick up their comforter, folded at the edge of the bed, and drapes it over Harry as he snuggles in closer. 

Harry sets the bottle aside on his side of the bed, and flings his way back into Louis’ embrace. They kiss, and despite the water, Louis can taste himself in Harry’s mouth and he can’t help but suck on Harry’s tongue. His sweet, strong, gifted tongue. 

Harry smiles as he pulls away, digging his chin into Louis chest to use him as a pillow.

"You love me," he says, simply. 

“Hmm?” The confusion has to be plain on Louis face, because Harry laughs at him. 

"That's what you've done to deserve me, Lou."

Louis breath catches and he plants a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I do, Harry, I love you so much, so, so much." 

“I know, silly.” Harry smiles at him so brightly it’s almost blinding, and Louis can’t help but return it, his heart aching with joy. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
